Percy Jackson: Part one
by Peter Johnson
Summary: An awesome Percy Jackson story. At least a new chapter every week.
1. Chapter 1

The day started out more or less what I expected. Get up, get dressed, and oh yeah, fight a monster! Ever since I defeated Kronos, monsters have been attacking me pretty much every day and I'm getting pretty tired. Even though I'm kinda invulnerable, with the amount of monsters attacking me, one of them is bound to hit my lower back. As I leave I give my mum a goodbye hug and step outside. As soon as I'm out, the world goes red, then purple, then blue, then red again. _What's going on?_ I thought as I blacked out. I hated demigod dreams. They had begun to come less frequently after we had to war against Kronos but there was something different about this one. There were two lights, black and white, and they fought through the sky. Each time they collided the earth would shake. Their glow was brilliant and they battled. I didn't know who was winning nor did I know where I was but all I knew was that I needed to help. I tried to move but it was as if I was frozen in ice. I looked around and saw my friends from camp but there was something different about them. They were almost hypnotized by the lights. Annabeth stood next to me, with a look of awe in her expression. "Annabeth! Grover! Nico!" I screamed but none of them moved except for Nico who shook like he just woke up. "Percy, give me the necklace! We need to help." he whispered, which to me was the wrong time to whisper but I had bigger problems on my hand. _What necklace?_ I thought but as I was about to respond to Nico, a voice came out from the light. "Percy, Nico, you can do it. Destroy the necklace, it is the only way," the voice spoke. It was a girl's voice and was probably the sweetest and most wonderful voice I had ever heard. I was almost hypnotized by it but something hit me and brought me back to reality. Nico had pushed me out of the way to avoid getting smashed by fire. The black light had pushed the white light to the ground and at that moment something woke me up. I was on the steps outside my house without any lights swooping around. I was thinking about my dream when a black object swooped down from the sky. I was so startled that I pulled out my sword, Riptide, but when I finally saw who it was I was surprised. I put the sword away. It was an old friend of mine but I had no clue why he was here. I knew something was up once he finally came down and landed next to me. _Hey boss, what's up?_He said. "Nothing Blackjack, but why are you here?" I asked. _We need to talk._ was his reply. "Why?" I asked. _Artemis has gone missing._ He said. "Artemis?" I asked "are you sure?". _As sure as sugar cubes. Speaking of which…_ "Oh all right!" I said. In case you don't know, Blackjack is a black Pegasus. You know, horses with wings? I can talk to horses because I'm son of Poseidon. I'm cool like that. I stepped inside and went upstairs to get a handful of sugar cubes. On my way down the stairs I looked out the window and saw Annabeth running round the corner at the end of the block, chased by two vicious looking giant creatures. I had no idea why Annabeth was here or what those things were but they looked nasty. I ran downstairs to Blackjack. "Blackjack?" I asked. _Yes boss?_ "What are those things?" _I don't know, boss_. "Stop calling me boss, Blackjack". _Sure thing, boss. _He replied_. _I uncapped my pen and ran towards the creatures. With Riptide in hand, I leaped up and onto the first creature and thrust Riptide deep into his back. He bellowed with pain and thrashed around. Caught off guard, I was flung off the monster's back but managed to land roughly on my feet. By roughly, I mean not at all. I tumbled along until I hit the steps at the front of my house. Blackjack looked down at me. _Hey, boss?_ "What!?" _Why the long face? _"Oh, like you're one to talk!" I muttered. I looked toward the monsters. One was trying to get Riptide out of its back but the other one was still pursuing Annabeth. Suddenly, a single silver arrow sprouted from the injured monster's chest. He looked down, slightly puzzled, then collapsed face first, with a silver arrow in the back of his head. The person who had shot the arrow, lifted her bow, took careful aim, and fired a single arrow. The arrow sped through the air and into the other monster's ear. The monster staggered to the right and then promptly fell over a garbage can and knocked himself out. "Thalia..." I gasp. "Who else?" she replied. "What are you doing here?" "Artemis-" she said "-Has gone missing. I know." I interrupted. "How?" she asked. "Blackjack told me" I said. Annabeth came over and punched me on the arm. "nice one, seaweed brain!" she said. "What did I do?" I asked. "Hmm… Let me think..." She said. "Oh, yeah…Nothing!" "I stabbed one of those things, didn't I?" I said. "what where those things?" she asked. "I don't know," I replied "but they were huge!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Continued… _Suddenly, a third monster came round the corner. Bigger and uglier than the other two, it stormed towards Percy and Annabeth. Percy jumped out of the way, but Annabeth was frozen with fear. Percy swung his sword, and decimated the last monster. Suddenly, a glimmer of gold caught his eye. He began walking slowly, afraid of what he would find. As he approached, his heart leaped into his throat. "Oh no. Oh no, oh no," he muttered, "someone get help!" He ran forward, and there she lay, flat on her back, sword through in chest. Her grey eyes were wide, and tear tracks were etched on her face, as if she'd felt the sorrow as her life had left her. She looked like an angel someone had cut down. Percy was devastated. Gasps came from behind as Leo, Hazel and Frank joined them. His eyes drew together in confusion, as if he was having trouble processing the sight of all his friends here. Then he fell to his knees, stared for a heartbeat, and gave a howl of rage and grief. Picking up her face between his hands he begged. "Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth please! Don't leave me….ANNABETH! "He cried out his grief once more, and everyone felt tremors begin to shake the ground. Percy didn't seem to notice the shifting terrain, and wrapped Annabeth in his arms, lifting her and beginning to carry her. Where he walked, behind him the ground began to ripple and part. His face was tormented by Annabeth's sightless eyes, the blood dripping from her heart, ripping him to shreds. And still the ground moved as the Earth shattered. People began to shout, leaping out of the path of the roiling lands, as the son of the earth shaker broke the land, taking his revenge for the death of his one beloved, true love.


	3. Chapter 3

_Continued… _In the throne room of the godsPoseidon looked up, startled at the news that Hermes had brought. "My son did that?" he said. "I'm afraid so, lord Poseidon. The entire state is under evacuation," said Hermes. "but also…" "What?!" said Poseidon. "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, perished at the hands of the _Αιώνων αυτά_" "The what?" gasped Athena. "The Ageless Ones. Monsters older than Gaia herself" Hermes replied. Zeus trembled, Poseidon went pale, and Apollo ran screaming out of the throne room. "Then what does this mean?" asked Zeus. "Does that mean that Gaia and possibly more monsters are stirring?" "I'm not the person to ask, Lord Zeus." Said Hermes "But I do know who is." "Who?" asked Zeus. "The Oracle, Rachel Dare. And I do believe that the current god of oracles just ran screaming out of the throne room." The gods muttered to themselves "It is decided." said Zeus "We will bless the girl. On her sixteenth birthday she will join us. We must each give her a power. As for the gifts, I give her flight." Poseidon spoke next. "I give her the ability to enter my realm at any time. She may live there in peace." Next came Hades. "The dead will serve her. She has my blessing." Athena "I grant her wisdom. May she use it wisely." Ares "I grant her strength in battle." Demeter "I grant her my blessing. She will never go hungry." Dionysus "I grant her my blessing, I suppose. She will never go thirsty." Apollo and then Artemis "I give her light." "I gift her with a silver stag that she may summon at any time. A companion for when humans are too taxing." Hermes "I grant her the ability travel where she wills." Aphrodite "I grant her outward beauty. True beauty, she must find for herself." finally Vulcan "I give her a blade that cannot be lost or broken. I also give her the ability to learn new powers from both gods and demigods." Zeus nodded. "So be it." a thunderclap rattles the room, then the Olympians disapeared.


	4. Chapter 4

_Continued…_All the gods were gathering at Olympus, for the Oracle had something to tell them all. They chattered eagerly as they waited for her to arrive, all nervously wondering what she would say. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Oracle arrived. "Oracle, you have called us all together, but why have you done this?" Rachel's eyes looked at each of them, as if it was able to see right into their soul. "I have foreseen a great challenge in you futures. I have seen Gaia rise from her sleep, and she will bring havoc and all manner of dark things into this world." The gods all began yelling at Rachel, saying that she was false and that it could never happen. Zeus stood up, motioning for everyone to quiet. "What you say is untrue. Hades, has anything stirred in Tartarus?" All eyes turned towards the lord of the dead, staring down the king of the underworld in his dark black cloak. "I have felt, nor seen or heard of anything. Nothing is happening in the pits of Tartarus." Everyone returned their gaze back to Zeus and the Oracle, waiting for something. "There is the proof that the Oracle lies, for this cannot be true. Perhaps something has finally happened to her to make her delusional… We should immediately choose and find a new oracle. "All the gods stood up and began offering ways to destroy her while the Oracle started to become annoyed. "I speak only the truth; if you don't see it then this is your fault." She turned as if to leave when she found the way blocked by bolts in the floor. "How dare you say that, it just proves that you have finally rotted away, doesn't it? You are a liar and deceiver. We shall have no more of this; you shall be killed right away!" Zeus said. Rachel spun on her heels, glaring at everyone around her. Fuming, she lifted a hand and the room seemed to freeze. "_I curse you for this, all of you! May your bodies wither and rot away like mine. May your spirits be cursed to search the world for your body again. You will never return to normal for as long as you live._" Everyone gasped as she finished and Zeus looked infuriated. Static was in the air as Zeus withdrew a long spear-like lightning bolt. "You have spoken you last words, Oracle." And with that he threw the bolt right at her. It pierced through her body and into the floor. A terrible moaning and a single scream filled all of Olympus as the Oracle collapsed for the last time onto the ground, and her body began to disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

_Continued…_ Shouts of, "What will we do now?!" and, "Do you think that curse will work?!" echoed throughout the room as everyone began their frantic escapade to work out what would go on now with the oracle gone. Zeus seemed deep in thought so no one could rely on him to tell them. Poseidon was deep in thought with the look of alarm on his face. Hades, however, seemed not really startled of scared of this "curse" the Oracle had given them. "I don't know about all of you," Hades said, standing up, "But I would be rather happy to have a young body again…" Others took this into consideration as well. After years of searching, Hades finally located the main area where his body was. But, every time it got close it proved elusive. "You need to chill." All the other Olympians had already found their bodies. Everyone was helping in the search for Hades's body now. Hades was fuming, about to strike Apollo. Dense fog was on the floor, an un-earthly chill in the room. "I'll give YOU a chill, if you don't silence yourself." Smiling good-heartedly Apollo slouched on the couch. Artemis was nearby, sitting up silently. "C'mon sista, relax a little." "I will not disgrace myself by behaving like an over-hormoned seventeen year-old." Apollo grabbed her shoulders, dragging her back. For a thirteen year-old girl Artemis was strong. She flung him onto the floor leaving him to wonder how. "This is a serious matter, we must be alert." Zeus stood in a corner, his blond-haired and blue-eyed seventeen year-old body leaning on a wall. Hera, with her cheer-leader like body, was next to him. "Split up, keep a lookout for anyone who could be Hades's body." The Olympians took off in all directions. Hades headed towards a nearby school. He could sense his body close by. "I will find you." Eventually all the Olympians converged on the school on instinct. Entering it one by one they all entered the party in the gym. It was a loud party and Apollo began cheering at the music. "Now this, this is a party!" "Irresponsible brother, keep a lookout." Artemis moved into the crowd. Meanwhile, Zeus was going through the crowd after Hera. Hera was doing the same but after whom she thought was Zeus. All of the Olympians were converging on each other, following who they thought was each other. Aphrodite ran into Dionysus. "I'm looking for Ares, have you seen him Dionysus?" "No, but have you seen Hera?" Shaking her head they both started the same way. Finally, they all ran into each other, but everyone could still feel there person they were looking for somewhere else. Each explained what was going on, and each said that it wasn't them that another Olympian was following. "This is very strange," Zeus said aloud to everyone's agreement. "Let us see what area we are being attracted to. Careful, it might be a trap." A person walked up, dressed all emo. "What's going on? I was looking for you, Zeus, but I feel you elsewhere!" Everyone relaxed, realizing who it was. "We don't know, Hades. We are going to find out. "The trail led them to a deserted part of the school. "It is very close, keep an eye out." "So, Hades, I never have seen you express your inner emo-ness." Apollo leaned on Hades's shoulder. "First, get your arm off. Second, as for some reason I want to say, bite me." Moving away Apollo smiled. Nearby Ares and Aphrodite were walking into a dark hall together. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hera were all going towards an exit door. Athena, Artemis, and Hephaestus were already outside walking towards a house. Dionysus had stopped for a drink at a water fountain that now put out wine. Hestia and Hermes were also advancing on the house from the back. By now everyone was at the house besides Aphrodite and Ares. "Let's go in, but only retrieve the object or thing, ok?" They snuck in at different places and came upon an unsuspecting person in his bed asleep. They grabbed him, Dionysus gagged and bound him, and then the gods left. "Let's go back to Olympus. We will discuss everything there." Zeus ordered. They all left, Dionysus taking the boy with him.


End file.
